Bad End Night
by TheYaoiFanFictionLoverForever
Summary: For anyone who has watch the Bad End Night song preformed by Vocaloid. WARNING! I changed the names of the Vocaloids. Anyways Michaela (Miku) is lost in the woods she finds this house and she is invited to stay by the servants. They seem nice and friendly but what could they be hiding? And what has this got to do with her and the mysterious Master of the house? A lot of blood.


Bad End Night

Once upon a time there was a girl wandering through the woods carrying a faded letter in her hand…..

A girl was walking in the woods hungry and lonely. She was plenty tried as well. _I don't even know why I'm out here or why I have a letter with me. _She knew the woods weren't safe at night. The elders of her village told stories about strange people who seemed nice at first, but if you followed them they would never let you go. Michaela was a big scaredy cat and everyone knew it so why she was here she didn't know. After wandering for what seemed like hours, she came across a mansion. The mansion was black and brown and had three stories. There were beautiful trees and flowers surrounding it, the windows were all covered with blood red curtains. Michaela approached the mansion and it smelled like food. Hungry out of her mind, she opened the gates, she walked in the courtyard, there are no sounds at all coming from anywhere in the yard. _Strange, no sounds at all, not even the wind makes a sound_. Not thinking too much of it though, she walked up the steps of the house and carefully knocks at the door.

"Hello is anyone there?" asked Michaela her voice shook a bit.

Suddenly the door opened and in front of her was a tall man with purple hair that went to his knees, He held out his hand and said "Welcome I am Guy the butler of this mansion. What could a girl like you be doing in the woods so late at night?"

"I am lost."

Guy smiled "well then you must stay here for the night."

Michaela considered smelling the delicious food she said "Alright"

Guy smiled yet again and led her inside. The mansion inside was spectacular the furniture was all polished and a big crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Everything seemed to shine. Guy then opened another door and Michaela stepped inside the room.

"Everyone this girl is lost so I have invited her to stay." Guy addressed the people.

Everyone turned their head to look at her, then a man with short blue hair came up to her and kissed her hand saying "It is pleasure to have you here with us, let me introduce my self i am Kane your host."

Michaela blushed and said "My name is Michaela."

The rest then introduced themselves, the blond twins were called Rika and Luke. The green haired maid was called Gummi. The lady with pink hair was called Alice, and the hostess with red hair was called Jane.

The twins smiled and said "We should have a party for our guest!"

Kane smiled "That would be an excellent idea! Everyone it's time for a party!"

Jane lead Michaela to the dining room where food was already placed on the table. There was food of all kinds and pastries and cakes and sweets to feed even her whole town. She didn't remember much after that, all she remembered was eating and drinking wine before everything went black. She woke up to find herself in a bedroom. _Huh when did I get here?_ She shrugged her worries off, she looked out the window and saw it was still night. _I must have woken up way too early._ She walked out of her room but feeling as though someone was watching her. She made her way to the dining room where everyone was already eating.

Gummi looked at her, "Come have a seat."

And she did she sat down helping herself to some jam and toast. She noticed that no one sat at the head of the table, yet again she dismissed the worries. Yet she couldn't help but glance at the chair again this time there was something in the chair. A shadow of a person sat in the chair. Michaela, now very afraid, remembered the stories 'There are people in the woods who seem friendly but if you go with them they will **never** let you go.'

Michaela said in a very scared shaky voice "I have to go now." She pushed her chair and started to walk towards the door that would bring her to the main entrance.

The twins looked at her, their eyes now a blood red color "Where are you going?" they asked sweetly.

Michaela screamed and ran to the door. Before she could get there, however, the twins blocked her way.

"Stay with us will you?" Then bringing out a knife, Luke hit her with the butt of it and Michaela passed out.

When she woke up she was in a strange room. All around her animals were hanged by their tongues and were bleeding, the smell of dead flesh made her choke. Their guts and intestines covered the floor. Dogs, cats, cows, birds, animals of all kinds. _I am I going to end up like them? Someone help me, _shethought. She tried to scream but noticed that her lips were stitched shut, little holes were made in her lips and the string was put through them she couldn't make a sound, and if she tried to, the stitches would stretch and cut her flesh. She was tied to the roof by her hands. Then Alice, Rika, Luke, and Kane entered the room. They all smiled at her in a very cruel way.

Alice shook her head "No no no, you were bad and tried to leave, you must be punished for breaking the rules."

She brought out a whip and before Michaela could even make a sound she lashed the whip. The whip cut Michaela's skin. Blood creeped out of the wound Alice hit her and hit her and hit her, again and again and again.

Finally after the fithteenth hit Kane said "That's enough! we want her alive."

The twins frowned then grabbing onto Kane they cried "You said that we were going to punish her no fair!"

Kane laughed "Of course my little ones after all her punishment is not yet complete and while she is here we might as well have some fun!"

That was all she heard before yet again she blacked out. She woke up to find the servant Gummi standing in front of her. _I'm going to be punished again. _But Gummi said softly "This might hurt but only for a little bit."

She took out a pair of scissors and cut the stitches, the string going through the hole, finally letting Michaela talk "Why did you do that?" asked Michaela quitlety.

Gummi smiled sadly "I don't like what they do and I really feel sorry for you so…" She brought out some food "I was able to sneak these past them, you must eat." She brought out a spoon and started to feed her.

Finally Michaela worked up the nerve and asked her "Why am I here? Why do they want of me?"

Gummi stopped feeding her and sighed "I will tell you a story you see there once used to be a master who wrote plays. One day wishing to create a beautiful play he asked a wizard to make his newest play Bad End Night to come to life, the wizard did it and the characters came to life. However before he could finish the play he was murdered. We are the characters from the play and thats why they want you. They want you to finish the play."

Michaela now scared pleaded "Please let me go, let me go and I will leave and never come back again!"

Gummi hesitated Michaela was sure she would say no but then she said in a sure and powerful voice "Ok but you must be careful if the find you left this room you won't stand a chance against them."

She took out a key from her pocket and unlocked Michaela.

The door behind them unlocked and there stood the rest of the servants their eyes red and weapons in each of their hands Kane said "I knew you would betray us. Luke! Rika! you said you wanted to have some fun well then enjoy yourselves **KILL HER!**" he pointed at Gummi.

Before Gummi could take out her own weapon he twins were there behind her. Luke took out his wicked blade and cut Gummi's head off. Blood splattered everywhere and painted the floor red. Gummi's head on the floor dead grey eyes burning into Michaela's mind. Michaela screamed and ran for her life, she ran as fast as her legs could. Running past the living room, the halls, and then reaching the main hall she was about to reach the door. Before she could get there however, the twins blocked her way. All around her the servants began to close in. _No_ she thought _I can't die they can't take me back there!_ She looked around in search of something to defend herself, at last she saw a clock the clock was old and had very sharp clock hands. Breaking the glass she took the clock hands and looking back at them she stabbed each one of them. Splat! one down. "Noooo!" two down. Crash! three down. Choking, four down. Hitting, five down. Michaela was done killing them in almost an instant. Her head hurt , she had killed people. Actual beings, she all of a sudden felt sick. Blood stained the floor, the bits and pieces of the servants left on the ground. She wobbled out of the mansion and found herself near a grave that was faded and black with vines that covered the name and the date all you could see were the words master. She had gone mad and then she started to grin, then started to giggle, finally turning it up in to a sickening, blood curdling sound of laughter. _I killed people! I killed people!_ She started to cry, then looking at the clock hands that were crusted in blood she raised the hand and taking a deep shaky breath she stabbed herself in the chest. _This is the end. This was really a bad end for a night like this, and now it will be over. _She stared at the beautiful moon before her consciousness slipped away and she was gone. Someone started to clap the clapping was soft at first but then it rang throughout the mansion.

The a voice that sounded like honey said "What a great show!" and the shadow of the master appeared from nowhere and picked up the letter Michaela had left and started to cry.

Michaela woke up with a start. _It was all a dream_ she calmed herself down, then walking down stairs she didn't bother to look back at her room. But if she did she would have seen the letter on her desk and the clock hands covered in blood, the blood still fresh.


End file.
